


Erotyczne fantazje 189

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Neopolitan/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 2





	Erotyczne fantazje 189

Weiss nigdy nie czuła się tak pełna jak w momencie kiedy była nadziewana na dwa duże penisy Ruby i Neo. Obie wchodziły w nią na przemian, szybkimi ruchami zagłębiając się w jej piękne ciało i penetrując ją bez litości.

Ciasnota obu szparek dziedziczki, sprawiała, że Ruby razem z Neo, nie potrzebowały dużo czasu, żeby wypełnić swoją kochankę. Dziewczyny doprowadziły Weiss do najbardziej intensywnego orgazmu w jej całym życiu.

Chwilę później poczuła jak jej cipka i tyłek staja się pełne od ciepłego i gęstego nasienie. Gdy Ruby razem z Neo, wyszły z niej, sperma zaczęła wyciekać z obu otworów dziedziczki strumieniami.


End file.
